


Be Mine

by annadream



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Language, they're a band of thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadream/pseuds/annadream
Summary: Despite the bite in his words and the clench of his jaw, Hoya’s hands were gentle as they smoothed down Sungjong’s hair.“Why didn’t you just tell us you were sick?”





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This lives in my Leverage AU where Infinite are a crew of thieves. :D

“Sungjong, are you in position?”

Sungjong squinted. His head felt like it was swaddled in wool, he was shivering but sweating profusely, and every breath felt like it was being sucked through a straw. He jerked on his rig, making sure the lines were in place, and his stomach heaved.

“Yeah. Give me one sec.”

“Jjongie, are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself,” Hoya said, quiet concern in his voice.

Sungjong sniffled. “I’m fine,” he rasped, right before he sneezed and fell off the side of the building.

\--

When he woke up, he was in a bed. His entire body felt like it’d been run through a washing machine, dryer and a folding press. He tried to shift a little, just to see how bad it was, and hissed in pain.

“You got really lucky.” Hoya was sitting at the foot of the bed. He seemed calm and composed, but there a little crease in his forehead that Sungjong had learned to look for. When Hoya had that crease, it meant he was really, really mad.

“You fell off a fucking building. You could have died. But your rig was set so you’re just going to have some spectacular bruising for awhile. Oh, and you have the flu.”

“I don’t have the flu,” Sungjong said weakly.

“You have a fever, you’re dehydrated, and from the sound of your breathing you’re one cough away from pneumonia. You should not have been on the job tonight. And I’m not sure who I’m more pissed at: you for hiding it, or Sunggyu for not seeing it before you got up on that roof.”

Despite the bite in his words and the clench of his jaw, Hoya’s hands were gentle as they smoothed down Sungjong’s hair.

“Why didn’t you just tell us you were sick?”

Sungjong swallowed around the aching lump in his throat. “You guys needed a thief.”

“Yeah, we did. We really did.” Hoya leaned over with a tissue and dabbed at Sungjong’s nose with no evidence of disgust; he hadn’t even felt his nose dripping. “But we would have figured something out. We can do without you for one job, Jjongie, if it means keeping you in one piece so you’re with us for the next twenty.”

Sungjong closed his eyes against the gathering tears. His deepest fear, one that he’d never dared vocalize even to himself, was being left behind. That one day, Sunggyu would find a better thief to replace him. That his team wouldn’t need him anymore. And of course Hoya would be the one to see right through him.

“You’re amazing, Sungjong-ah, but you’re allowed to be sick.” Hoya sat back and smiled. “Dongwoo-hyung is going to come in here soon and feed you all kinds of healing foods, you should eat as much as you can. If you need to throw up, do it on Woohyun, he deserves it. Sungyeol’s picking up some medicine for you, and if you need anything else, Myungsoo and I will be right outside, okay?”

“Okay,” Sungjong whispered, feeling small. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, though. To be small, treasured, cared for -- it wasn’t something he wanted all the time, but once in awhile, it was kind of nice. “What, um...is Sunggyu-hyung angry?”

“He’s furious,” Hoya answered, a little more entertained by the thought than he probably had to be. “He’s off redoing all of his plans right now, but I’m sure he’ll come by soon to lecture you. Just pretend to be asleep when he gets here.”

As he stood to leave, Sungjong reached out and grabbed Hoya’s hand.

“Um. Howonnie-hyung. Just, um. Thanks.”

Hoya gave Sungjong’s hand a warm little squeeze. “We got you, Sungjong. We’re a team, and we got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sungyeol: I was just thinking, what if you'd actually died and turned into a zombie? We'd have a zombie thief! That would be pretty cool and ow! Dammit Jjongie stop biting me!


End file.
